Unexpected Surprise
by Snakeshark196
Summary: Sierra is giving Cody a surprise party at the playa. He gets his very own cake and a very secret birthday surprise that only his dreams could make true. Rated T for limited sexual content. Contains Coderra and slight Nawn.


**Disclaimer: I do not own Total Drama. It belongs to its rightful owners at Teletoon. No profit is being made. **

**Here's a Coderra fic for zgirlforever for her late b-day gift. **

**Enjoy**

* * *

"Sierra, do you need any help?" DJ asked.

Sierra smiled at her taller friend as she kept at what she was doing, "Nah Deej. I promised myself I could do it."

"Doesn't mean you can't use some help," DJ replied as he leaned against the counter.

Sierra poured the batter into a pan as she glanced at him briefly, "I appreciate it. But I have this part. You can help me decorate later if you wish."

"Can do," DJ said before leaving.

Sierra put the baking pan into the oven and closed the door. Setting it for the appropriate time. She stepped back and wiped sweat from her forehead excited for later tonight.

It was Cody's birthday and she had a super surprise for him after the party tonight, a sexy surprise she thought as she took off her oven mitt and took her cell phone out. She went to her contacts and found the person she wanted and called them. On a closer inspection. The person had the letter 'n' in their name.

"Uh...hey," Sierra greeted them. "Yeah, are you ready for tonight...Great...I'll bring him by at around 9...cool...bye."

She hung up and looked around trying to think of what she could do now.

She went to the dining area of the resort and saw all the tables had the right table-cloth and that the streamers were up. So the decorations were alright.

She saw that the buffet table was ready as well knowing it would be filled with Cody's favorites instead of the usual delicacies.

She smiled again, "Things are turning out perfect."

"Wow Sierra, you're going all out aren't you?"

Sierra turned to see Bridgette walk up to her, her own smile.

"Just the best for my Cody," Sierra replied, "I'm glad the competition made him forget again. And I'm also glad that Brick and some of the other guys took him back to the island for a day of fun so we could prepare."

Bridgette nodded, "Well I have his gift ready as well," she informed Sierra.

"Great," Sierra perked up more. "I can't wait for him to see my surprise later."

"And what surprise is that?" Bridgette asked curiously.

"Oh, sorry Bridge," Sierra replied, "It's between me and one other person."

Bridgette raised an eyebrow. "Alright."

"Yeah, it's something I know he's wanted forever," Sierra added.

"Well I hope he likes whatever it is," Bridgette hoped.

Half hour later.

Sierra had pulled the cake out and it looked perfect.

DJ walked in and Sierra gladly accepted his help. But he looked like something was puzzling him.

"Everything alright?" she asked.

"Yeah," he said looking down at the cake, "How is one cake goanna feed 40 people?"

"I don't plan on feeding everyone," Sierra replied easily "only Cody. Well cake wise anyway."

DJ didn't look pleased with her answer, but smiled anyway. "Alright."

"So ready?" Sierra asked as she held up the icing.

DJ nodded as he held up a wooden spoon and the candles.

Some time later they had it completed with candles on the entire perimeter and the number candles to symbolize Cody's age.

Sierra looked back at it, remembering the last time she tried to make a cake for Cody on his birthday last year and not realizing she didn't use 'candles'. Accidentally causing her to blow up the plane.

DJ saw her in though and decided on something of his own as he looked at the oven.

"What time does the surprise start again?" DJ asked.

"Seven," Sierra replied as she placed a top over the cake to conceal it.

"Thanks," DJ said as he grabbed some eggs from the fridge.

"So what are you doing now?" Sierra asked curiously.

"You'll see," DJ assured her. As he looked in the cupboards and took sugar and flour out.

Sierra let it sink in and kind of knew what he was doing. "Alrighty then," she said, "I think I'll go check up on everything else and make sure it's going good."

DJ nodded, "You do that. I'll see yah in the main dining area in an hour."

Sierra waved and exited the kitchen.

She walked around checking on last-minute changes and details. It was all going according to plan.

She had to check in with one person now. She walked up to his room and knocked on the door waiting for an answer.

"Yeah come in," they answered rather annoyed.

Sierra not fazed by him entered the room and found him in the corner. Sitting in his hot tub, having an intern hand feed him grapes.

"Sierra, what can I do you for?" Chris fake smiled, only to get rid of her faster.

"I just wanted to say that everything is pretty much ready," Sierra said all excited.

"Great, I'll be there. Only for the fun of telling Cody he's one year older," Chris smirked.

Sierra ignored the comment, "Also thanks again for letting us do this."

"Whatever," Chris shrugged, "I only did it because you wouldn't stop annoying me with it."

Sierra just smiled more. "And it was worth it. Because today's a big day in Cody's life."

"Yeah," Chris said board, "Turning 19 is really a big deal in any man's life. Boring." He chuckled. "19 is not no mile stone accomplishment. 18 and 20 are, but not 19."

Sierra just glared, "For Cody it is. He's one more year older."

"Yeah to death," Chris laughed, as an intern fed him another grape. Which he immediately began to choke on.

"And perhaps today is your day," Sierra growled as she left not bothering to help him. The last thing she saw before she left was the intern pulling Chris out of the hot tub.

She walked down the hall and entered a bedroom, which returned her all to familiar smile. Later this room would be the best part of tonight in her opinion. As she looked over at the bed.

She walked over to the dresser and pulled the first drawer out and saw what she needed. "All I need is string." She picked up the sign and read it out loud, 'Do Not Disturb. Party of Three Only.'

She smirked as she placed it on top of the dresser and left. Closing the door behind her.

It was 7pm coming. It was approaching so fast, that Sierra nearly burst from excitement. She looked at the wall clock in the dining area and saw it was a bit more than a minute before the time.

Sierra went around shushing people and making sure they stayed quiet. Some obliged without hesitation. Others needed a firm smack or glare to quiet them. *coughLightning*

Eventually everyone went quiet and Sierra turned the lights out. They all awaited Cody to come any second now.

"I am so syked," Sierra told the closest people to her.

"You're awesome for doing this," Owen complemented her.

"Sssshhhh," Izzy cackled from the doorway, "He's coming."

Everyone went quiet.

Cody, Brick, Trent, and Tyler came down the hall and into the dining area, surrounded by dark.

"Why's it dark in here?" Cody asked oblivious. He couldn't see or hear anyone.

"I don't know," Trent jokingly said.

"Perhaps a power failure," Tyler added.

"Nope, try again," Sierra giggled out loud.

"Sierra is that you?" Cody asked.

"Yes, my Codykins it is I," Sierra replied, wide smiled, but no one could see because of the dark.

Just then Brick flipped the switch up and the lights came back down.

"Surprise, Happy Birthday," everyone yelled at once, whether they wanted to or not. Only exception was Eva. Everyone else did it.

Cody gasped in surprised before he smiled and looked around at everyone who was in attendance. All 37 contestants, Chris, Chef, and few interns.

Sierra stepped forward, "Sierra are you the one who through this for me?"

Sierra nodded, "Yes Cody I am. I hope you are surprised."

"I am," Cody said in honesty.

With that the party began. Cody ate his favorite foods for dinner. He talked to his friends. He hung with Sierra who was just happy as can be. Cody, Sierra, and many others played Marco Polo. Cody amazed people with his stacking cups talent.

Sierra came out at around 8pm with Cody's cake and allowed him to have the entire thing. He ate about a quarter of it before he had Chef store it away for later or whenever he decided to eat it. He offered other people some, but Sierra refused to let anyone else have any. She made it specifically for him.

Luckily DJ came in handy and made everyone else extra-large cupcakes and gave everyone one. Which they all knew they liked, since most of them liked his cooking in TDA.

It was now nearing 9pm. And Sierra was super excited. Almost everyone had disappeared and went to either bed or somewhere else in the resort. Only people left were Cody, Sierra, Noah, Dawn, DJ, Courtney, and Scott.

Scott and Courtney were to busy with themselves so they weren't part of the conversation. Apparently they hadn't forgotten their passion in TDAS.

DJ stretched and yawned, "Happy birthday dude," he said to Cody. "I'm goanna hit the hay."

Cody nodded as he high-fived his friend and watched him walk off.

"Thanks again for the humongous cupcakes," Sierra called to him.

"Well I think we'll hit the hay to," Noah added with a smile. "Me and Dawn have plans for tomorrow."

"We're goanna head back to the island and have Noah feel nature," Dawn replied with a smile as she clung to his arm.

Noah awkwardly rubbed the back of his head, "Ugh, yeah. She played MineCraft with me yesterday so it's the least I can do for her."

"Well good luck you two," Cody said, winking at Noah, who turned red.

Sierra smirked as well, "I can't believe it. Nawn has actually come true."

"Yeah, Nawn," Cody chuckled, remembering Sierra's Fanfiction account.

"Anyway," Noah said returning to his normal expression, "We're goanna need our sleep. We're getting up early."

"4am early," Dawn added.

"Way to early for me," Cody said.

"Well," Noah added himself. "See yah."

The two walked off leaving Cody and Sierra almost alone in the dining area.

Cody turned back to Sierra, "Thanks again for throwing me this party. I appreciate it tremendously."

Sierra smiled and gave Cody one of her famous bear hugs, which he was used to. So he returned it out of kindness, respect, and acceptance.

"You're welcome," Sierra replied, "It's not everyday you turn 19."

They separated.

"So...I think like everyone else," Cody began as he stretched, "I'll head in ear..."

"Nope, not yet," Sierra interrupted by putting a finger over his lips. "I have one more surprise for you."

"What kind of surprise?" Cody asked, his voice semi muffled by her finger on his lips.

"You'll see," she smirked, which made Cody both excited and nervous at the same time.

She grabbed his hand and dragged him down the hall to the room.

"Um...Sierra," he asked, "Where are we going?"

"Like I said you'll see," Sierra replied, "I'm giving you something you have always wanted."

"A spiderman racecar bed?" he asked all excitedly.

"Nope," Sierra said, "Something better."

The two of them stopped in front of the bedroom. Cody saw the sign already on the door, covering the name of who owned the bedroom.

He read it. And started to get all nervous and sweaty.

"Um...what exactly are we doing here?" he asked, "At...her bedroom.

Sierra just opened the door and pulled Cody inside. "What you have always wanted. Plus a side gift for myself."

Cody gulped as he went in and looked around.

Standing in front of him was his dream girl.

"Welcome Cody!" she greeted him.

Cody just felt his hands go clammy, his heart beating harder than usual, and something else changed slightly rather south of his waist.

"Ugh..." he tried to say, as he looked at said girl in her sexy outfit. "How are you Gwen?'

"I'm doing alright," she replied as Sierra closed and locked the door.

"Yup, we're all doing alright," Sierra agreed. "We'll all be alright."

* * *

**Hope you all like. Reviews are awesome, all nice criticism is nice. Especially since it's my first Coderra. **

**Dedicated to zgirlforever, she's nice, sweet, and awesome. Happy late Birthday my friend.**


End file.
